In general, one can hear sound because vibrations may transfer from external auditory canal to eardrum by air. Then the vibrations on the eardrum may drive auditory nerves to enable a person to get a perception of the vibrations of sound. A bone conduction speaker may transfer vibrations via the person's skin, subcutaneous tissue and bones to auditory nerves, thereby enabling the person to hear the sound.